


Two Hearts

by ravingNinja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, KarNep - Freeform, katnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingNinja/pseuds/ravingNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbend Katnep. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After months of laziness, personal problems, and fear of this to turn out shitty, its finally being posted. Hope you all enjoy.

Your name is Karkette Vantas and you’re going to die. You finally did it, you fucked up real good. You strayed too far from your lusus while on a monthly hunting trip and got yourself cornered by a wild/feral prowlbeast. It’s seething with rage and its drooling with anticipation to gnaw your face off. It clawed your sickle right out of your hand and it backed you up into a tree. This is it. This is how your life ends. You recall all the highlights so far of your life. You honestly think it could have been better. The beast ready’s a swipe and you raise your arm over your head and scream to the top of your lungs as you await its claws to sink into your flesh. But it never comes. Instead you find yourself covered in its blood.

“What the hell?!” The beast is lying dead in front of you, claw marks on its body, and standing over it, a boy. A boy with claws coming from his hands, drenched in the beasts blood is standing next to the recently fallen beast. “Oh my fuck don’t hurt me please!” “Im not gonna hurt you I purromise!” _ohthankgodhesunderstandsme_ “Holy shit thank god” He puts away his claws. “So are you ok?” You get up and wipe the dirt off your legs “Yeah more or less I guess” You glare at the dead beast. “Fuck that thing” You give a strong kick to its stomach. “He can’t hurt ya anymore, calm down.” You sigh and slump your shoulders. “Yeah yeah alright sorry.” You face him. _He looks nervous, don’t know why though._ “Uh anyway what’s your name?” “Leon.” He says shyly. “Cool im Karkette but some people call me Karkat. To shorten it I guess.” He perks up “Like…the animal cat?” And the tail he has starts waving excitedly. “Yeah except spelled with a k instead of a c.” “Still, cat :3” _He seems really happy now._ _That’s a good sight._ “Yeah  yeah.” He scratches his head. “So uh, where’s your lusus? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” He shrugs. “No its cool, and he’s probably looking for me right now.” “Oh so you got sepurrated?” You bite your tongue. “Yeah that’s it.” Truth is you got into an argument and ran from him because you’re a stubborn idiot.   _Shut the fuck up._ No u, hey he’s talking listen. _What? Fuck._

“I hope you guys can find each other :3” _How is he so damn cheery all the time?_ “Thanks I guess” He kicks some dirt. “So wanna sit down?”  “Sure” He sits next to the fallen beast. You sit the opposite side of him, away from the dead animal. “So how are you so ok with killing these things?” He chuckles “Oh I kill these guys for food, my lusus taught me how to hunt since I was just a kitten! :3” Your eyes widen “Wait that’s cool and all but like why do you hunt for food?” He shrugs “I dunno I just I guess, I mean I live in a cave hive in the middle of the forest so…” He shakes his head. “What about you do you live around here?” “Yeah about half an hour away, it’s basically the nearest suburb near this place.” “Oh ok…wait why do you come here then?” You sigh. “My lusus likes to hunt, he brings me to show me how to in case something happens due to my-“ You shake your head “Never mind.” _I can’t believe I almost let that slip out! Ugh._ He waves his tail “Well uh ok then. :3”

You look around for a moment. “So uh what made you save me? I mean I’m thankful as fuck _I suppose_ don’t get me wrong, but still I’m just…curious I guess…” he looks down at his shoes and twiddles his fingers, blush basically making his face glow. “I-I couldn’t let such a p-p-pretty girl die y’know?” Your eyes widen with shock while your face heats up. _Did he just say im pretty?_ Your moment is put to a stop by a loud skraw in the distance. “Aw hell” you exclaim. “Whats was that?” he says. _ohmygoddidhisearjusttwitchwhenhesaidthatthatwassocu- wait what cute?_ “Its my lusus” you nearly stutter out. “Oh ok, um, I guess this is goodbye then?” He says and you swear to god his eyes start getting watery. _Shitshitshitfuck just a little longer damn it crabdad, wait maybe…_ “Hey do you have a computer?” He blinks a bit and then shakes his head “Yeah why?” his tail starting to wave again. “Got trollian?” He perks up. “Yesh! :3” “My handle is called unfazedreaper. Add it alright?” You hear another skraw, louder this time. “Shit gotta go, talk to you later!” You run to the direction of the roar while waving goodbye to your new friend.  Pissed off you couldn’t say anything else.

You eventually find your lusus and get scolded about how if you do that again he’ll just leave you. And that you’re grounded. You try arguing and he’s too mad to hear it. He picks you up and sets you on his head, saying were going back home.

After about half an hour of silence you tell him what happened when you went into the forest and how Leon saved your life, he says he’s surprised; not many trolls care for another anymore these days, and that things are getting better around here, also you grounded even longer now. Whatever. _Huh. Maybe He’s right._ _Maybe things will get better…_

==>  Be the boy before the beast was slain.

Your name is Leon Leijon and you are bored. So very bored. You’re riding atop your lusus carrying your bag and just looking at the trees as you pass by. After a while, you decide to get off your lusus and explore around the area.  You’re jumping off the trees, finding nothing still. Maybe you’ll just turn back and- hang on. You see something. Its. A prowlbeast, and it looks like its pinning something. You go to see what it’s approaching and, wait. “Oh my god.” _It’s going to kill somebody!_ You are probably the only one near here who can save her, but wait, doesn’t she have a lusus nearby? _Fuck it. She’s in trouble lusus or not I’m_ _saving her!_ You draw out your clawkind  from you sylladex and leap from the tree. Next thing you know your claws are deep in the beasts body, blood everywhere. You love it when their blood splatters, though you don’t know why.

Eventually, you manage to intiate a conversion with this girl, though the only thing you could think about most of the time was how beautiful she was, and how cool she seemed. _But then I did the stupidest thing efur and called her pretty out loud! Not that it isn’t true or anything, but god it just, made efureything awkward! I’m actually kinda glad her lusus called fur her, it would’ve been the most awkward thing efur! Anyway she gave me her trollian handle, so im gonna add her when I get back to my hive, and, try to wipe this dumb smile (that I can’t honestly control) off my face. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, slow updates because I'm a lazy bastard. Anyway here it is. Thank you to anyone who has left kudos so far! It really makes me happy and thankful! :3

_Later…_

_== >_ ♋

_We finally made it home, and dad has to leave. Fine, Im used to being alone anyway, plus the sufferists get annoying if you ignore them._

You go to your room and turn on the husktop, logging in to trollian.

You sit at your desk, using the husktop and doing what you normally do on it, checking random websites, occasionally messaging your friends and telling them they are morons, and various other things that you would rather not be mentioned or found out to/by anyone.

==> Hours later

_Fuck it Im going to sleep, ill just talk to dad tomorrow._

You hover over the sign off button in trollian.

_He didn’t message me. Oh well I guess. I don’t exactly blame him._

_*_ Ding Ding _*_

_Well…shit._

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling unfazedReaper [UR].

AC: :?? < hello?

UR: LEON?

AC: :33 <  yesh! :33

UR: OH HEY

UR: I NEVER REALLY GOT TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY DUMBASS.

AC: :33 <  you dont need to thank me! knowing your alive is a great enough thanks! :33

UR: OK WELL, IM SAYING IT ANYWAY SO YEAH.

UR: THANKS FOR SAVING MY DUMBASS.

AC: :33 < :OO why are you calling yourself dumb?

UR: BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT.

UR: I RAN AWAY FROM MY LUSUS BECAUSE IM A STUBBORN IDIOT

UR: AND THAT’S BASICALLY ALL THERE IS TO SAY ON THE MATTER.

AC: XOXO < hey don’t beat yourself up! what matters is your safe ok?

UR: …OK.

AC: :33 yay!

AC: :XX: now um, how are you doing?

UR: GOOD I GUESS, IM JUST WAITING FOR MY LUSUS TO GET BACK RIGHT NOW.

AC: :33 < oh i wanted to ask you what is your lusus anyway? i never heard a roar like that befur!

UR: HES A UH CRAB.

AC: :00 < really?

_He probably thinks I’m weird now, great._

UR: YEAH, REALLY.

AC: :33 < that’s pawsome!

_What._

UR: WHAT.

AC: :## < er sorry i mean awesome.

UR: I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN IT’S JUST, YOU DON’T THINK THAT’S WEIRD?

AC: :33 < i’ve heard of weirder stuff! trust me! :33

UR: …OK

_Leon is…huh…_

AC: yep!

UR: SO UH, WHATS YOUR LUSUS?

AC: X33 < a absolutely pawsotively pawsome cat! catmom is the best lusus out there!!!

UR: YOU SEEM TO REALLY LIKE YOUR LUSUS.

AC: :33 < of course I do! I mean, don’t you? They took us in when no one else would, they feed and teach us all the stuff we know. they are the best! I always hug mine when efur I can! :33

_I sure don’t hug mine that much…or at all honestly._

UR: I…GUESS THEY ARE HUH.

AC: :33 < Yep! :33

You hear a loud screech downstairs.

UR: OH HEY CRABDADS HOME ILL BE RIGHT BACK.

AC: :33 < ok! :33

-

You race downstairs from your hive and greet your crab father.

SKRAW SKRAW (HEY HELP WITH THESE SUPPLIES)

“Hey hey one sec ok?”

SKRAW SKRAW (WHAT ARE YOU DOING)

“What? Can’t I hug you every once in a damn while?”

Skraw… (I guess…)

“Good”

-

UR: BACK.

AC: :XX < oh hey! :33

UR: HEY.

AC: :(( < I have to tell you something… I have to go. :[[

_Fuuuuuucccck._

UR: OH.

_Its totally my fault I know it. Fuck._

AC: :(( < yeah catmom says I should rest afur everything that’s happened today, im sowwy  :((

UR: YEAH I SHOULD GO TO SLEEP TOO I GUESS CONSIDERING EVERY THING THAT HAPPENED…

AC: :(( < im really sorry! I hope we can talk more later :((

_Uhhhh_

UR: YEAH SURE, DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.

AC: X33 < great then! It was nice meeting you! :33

UR: YEAH, SAME. AND UH

UR: LEON?

AC: :?? < yesh :??

UR: UH

UR: NEVERMIND.

AC: :33 < ok then. Bye! :33

UR: BYE.

 arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling unfazedReaper [UR]

_Supor slime does sound good right about now…_

You enter your recuperacoon and slowly let its effect overtake you.

_Today was so…crazy. Stupid… piece of… shit prowl..beast….leon….thank…leon…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing, the way I have this planned out, I might have to change the rating from Teen to Mature, and im only 0.5% sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I updated,ill post why its been slow at the end. Just know first that im VERY SORRY OMFG.

_== > _ _♋_

_Over time, we actually talked…way more than I thought we would._

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling unfazedReaper [UR].

AC: :33 < hi kitty!

UR: OH HEY LEON

_Most of the time we talk about random shit._

UR: AND THAT’S WHY WE SHOULD NUKE CANADA

AC: :OO < wow. I didn’t think of it like THAT!

UR: YEAH. GOOD THING IM HERE RIGHT?

AC: :33 < yesh!

_This has been going on for… half a sweep I guess?_

AC: *the kitty rolls over to the pretty girl*

UR: NO.

AC: :33 < pwease?

UR: NO.

AC: :33 < pwwwwwwwww33333333333333333333333333aassssssssss3333333333333333?

UR: OH GOD ALL THOSE FUCKING THREES.

UR: IF I SAY YES WILL YOU STOP?

AC: ;33 < mayb3333

UR: UGH, FINE.

UR: *THE GIRL PETS THE KITTY WHILE IT PURRS ON HER LAP*

AC: X33 < yay!

_But then one day_

AC: :xx < mew

UR: WHAT. WHATS WRONG NOW?

AC: :xx < uh nothing.

UR: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG.

AC: :xx < um, I wanted to ask you something.

UR: WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP.

AC: :xx < ok um

AC: :## < do you wanna um

AC: :##< hangout?

AC: :## < sometime?

AC: :!! < i mean you dont have too! Im just asking thats all.

_At this point I questioned, what would we even do? Hes lives in a cave, somewhere in the forest._

_What the fuck would we even do there. Unfortunately I already typed my answer far too quickly._

UR: WHY NOT I GUESS?

AC: O_O < really?

UR: YES. WHAT ARE YOU CHANGING YOUR MIND?

AC: X33 < nope! nope nope nope nope nope.

==> ♌

_yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayYAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!_

_== > ♋_

UR: BUT HERES THE THING.

UR: YOU LIVE IN A CAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST THAT I KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT.

AC: :33 < oh um

AC: :33 < i could help you by tracking you when you get near there!

AC: :33 < then I can lead you to my hive!

AC: :33 < im a good tracker I purromise! :33

_I have to put my life in the hands of THIS guy, for ONE simple, fucking, visit. I mean he DID save it before but...ugh._

UR: FINE.

AC: :33 < y3333333333333sssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UR: WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY?

UR: ABOUT THE THREES?

AC: :xx < im sowwy

UR: ...ITS OK

UR: JUST *PLEASE* TRY NOT TO DO IT AGAIN OK?

AC: :33 < ok! :33

UR: ANYWAY IM GETTING **OFF** NOW, IM GOING TO ASK CRABDAD IF I CAN EVEN DO THIS VISIT.

AC: :33 < I hope he says yesh!

UR: ...ME TOO.

AC: :33 < goodbye kitty!

UR: LATER.

_arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling unfazedReaper [UR]_

 

_Later..._

SKRAW (NO)

“OH COME THE FUCK ON.”

SKRAW! (NO!)

IT'LL JUST BE FOR A FEW FUCKING HOURS.

ILL PACK MY OWN FOOD,WE'LL GET THROUGH. HE LIVED THERE PRETTY MUCH HIS ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE.

...Skraw. (Fine.)

Fucking thank you...

**SKRAW (ONE CONDITION)**

What.

_**Skraw. (If he lays one finger on you, hes dead.)** _

(O_O) Um...ok.

Skraw. (Good, next hunting trip we'll go.)

I go up the stairs to my room.

_Thanks dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I can officially say that this fic may update slow. Many things have happened since i last updated, but ill leave it at i need to start focusing more on school work and whatnot. Thank you all who have left your comments and feedback. I appreciate it much :3

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions,feedback,concerns,predictions,OR potatos, can be sent to my tumblr http://ravingninja.tumblr.com/


End file.
